disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Crawford
Kimberly "Kim" Crawford - A former beauty-full '(because she is pretty, and her beauty is full) and sporty member of the Black Dragons who quit after her Sensei cheated in order to win a tournament. She's cool and beautiful without even having to work at it. She navigates through all social circles, but is more comfortable being her own person. She is a great athlete and can go toe to toe with any boy in any sport. Kim is very sporty, and somewhat is not bratty as she is a cheerleader, and in movis and TV shows cheerleaders are considered snobby even though it is only a stereotype. Appearance and personality Kim is blonde, slim and very cool. She is averagely popular and used to like Ricky Weaver, until the "Ricky Weaver" episode, where she learned that he was just ''playing with her. She is very flexible, as she is a cheerleader, but otherwise not conceited and/or acting like that. Kim can pretty much navigate through any social circle and doesn't even need to break a sweat to impress someone. She's that cool. Trivia Kim loves to stuff her A-cup bra,as it's so obvious because we can all see the paper Before the Wasabi Warriors, Kim used to be in the Black Dragons. Kim is the captain of the Seaford pep squad She currenty has a black belt She has averagely good grades In the episode Wax on, Wax off, it is mentioned that Kim has a little sister it's seem she is the best kicker of the dojo, (She has a badge on her costume what said best kicking, in the episode Wax on, Wax off) Kim used to have a huge crush on Teen pop sensation Ricky Weaver until the episode Ricky Weaver It is hinted that Kim and Jack might get together in later episodes, since in the first episode when he and his team ( Wasabi Warriors ) were having a game/competition he said taking a bow before starting, ''"Hey, I think you might have a little crush on me..." ''and she responded ''"Ew, no." ''maybe to throw him off track. Jack ''might ''have hinted he likes blonde girls,which ''may ''start a new relationship between him and Kim About Kim is is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, head captain of the Seaford Pep Squad, and works for the school TV station as a reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack, even though it's hinted, and many people think so. '''To know more, visit the page Kick the friendship pairing of Kim and Jack. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. In Wasabi Warriors, during the fight between Jack and some Black Dragons, Kim waves at Jack when he jumped onto her table to get away from his opponents for the moment. At the falafel place, Kim talks to Jack about joining the Black Dragons, and even brings him back to her dojo, but he declines since he is bound by the Wasabi Code to stay at Bobby Wasabi. At the tournament, Kim was about to face Jack in the Distance Kick, but when a Black Dragon cheats by trying to breaking Jack's leg, Kim quits the Black Dragons, calling her sensei a cheater and a big baby. The next day, she arrives at Bobby Wasabi, catching Jack's apple with her foot when he almost drops it. She wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, but Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes by beating a bunch of dummies senseless. In Fat Chance, when Milton shows her, Jerry, and Eddie his 1st Place Spelling Bee Trophy, she says she has fillings bigger than it. On the way to Bobby Wasabi when Jack says he didn't know about the 600 Lbs. Janitor, Kim remembers he noticed when Donna's French Braid was moved from Right to Left, possibly hinting jealousy. She also proves that Bobby Wasabi's is like a Crazy Old Cat Lady's House when she opens a cupboard and an avalanche of junk floods out, plus a cat. When Milton brings a cake to the Janitor for saving his life, Kim thinks its sweet. At the cafeteria, Kim asks the Janitor to do his famous Nakamura Stomp, which he supplies, but then gets fired. While Nakamura is staying at the Dojo, they mention rotten pears and he thinks they're hiding pears from him, but Kim says, "There's no pears, darlin'". During the Sumo match, Kim warns Jack and Nakamura that the crowd is getting ugly waiting for the match, but then says they weren't pretty to begin with. In Dummy Dancing, Kim is seen at the Waxed Floor Races, and asks if Eddie had trouble getting the trays from Marge, but Marge didn't get payed enough to care. She then asks if Jerry should be in detention, but Jerry + Open Window = Flight Risk. When Milton takes his run, Kim stands at Jack's current record, which Milton easily passes. At the Dojo, when Jerry's hair turns pink, she jokes asking if he got a new bathrobe. The next day, Kim peps up the Girls' Basketball Team before they break through the banner, but when leads, she gets stuck because someone put glue all over it. When Eddie reveals he was blackmailed to prank them, she says she lost half an eyebrow for what he did to her. During the Flash drive Heist, Kim distracts the Mall Cop by making up some Karatelates (Karate + Pilates). She makes her breath like a dog, close her eyes, and do some really hard stretches. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board